


Written in my Heart

by Libraryof_Alexandria



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryof_Alexandria/pseuds/Libraryof_Alexandria
Summary: He’d always thought the concept of soulmates quite romantic. However it’d been a fact that angels just did not have them. It wasn’t that being in love made him uncomfortable it was just that in his own mind- he was already spoken for. Spoken for in an unspoken manner of course. He and Crowley had never discussed their arrangement, but he had accounted for more time for everything to come out into the open. Only just last week after an expensive dinner at the Ritz and some aged in spirits they had decided to try and waltz. It wasn’t intensely romantic as they fumbled and giggled and poked fun at one another, but it was quite nice. Crowley felt like home and Aziraphale knew as soon as he saw the words scrawled across his forearm it felt like an eviction notice from his heart.“What am I going to tell Crowley” he whispered tears pricking at his eyes.Crowley in the meantime had trashed his entire apartment.*Crowley and Aziraphale have both been assigned soulmates but don't know that they were assigned to one another - funny and slightly angsty moments ensue.





	Written in my Heart

*Crowley and Aziraphale have both been issued soulmates based on separate decisions from their head offices. Angels and Demons don’t have soulmates but seeing as humans only live on average seventy years it shouldn’t be that much of a problem. Only 20 pages of paperwork at best. Heaven's motive was for Aziraphale to personally study human displays of love and be able to report back to the department of love affairs. Hells approach to the concept was to learn how love can influence a person’s likelihood to sin and the effects such a match had on a demon. God, however, the master of fates played a hand in the designation of soulmates and was delighted with such an opportunity. In this universe, your soulmate can have access at any point in your lifetime to your write on your skin and create a bond forever.

“Tickety boo,” Aziraphale muttered rubbing his hand against his blank forearm.

He’d always thought the concept of soulmates quite romantic. However it’d been a fact that angels just did not have them. It wasn’t that being in love made him uncomfortable it was just that in his own mind- he was already spoken for. Spoken for in an unspoken manner of course. He and Crowley had never discussed their arrangement, but he had accounted for more time for everything to come out into the open. Only just last week after an expensive dinner at the Ritz and some aged in spirits they had decided to try and waltz. It wasn’t intensely romantic as they fumbled and giggled and poked fun at one another, but it was quite nice. Crowley felt like home and Aziraphale knew as soon as he saw the words scrawled across his forearm it felt like an eviction notice from his heart.

“What am I going to tell Crowley” he whispered tears pricking at his eyes.

Crowley in the meantime had trashed his entire apartment.

The idea of having a soulmate made him want to hurl. Having a fallen angel as your soulmate? Whoever was on the other side of his skin was most likely the scum of the earth and Crowley wanted no part in it. He was so tempted to write every curse word in every language possible all over his naked body in the hope the bloke would get the message that whatever hellfire pairing had been made just two days ago they weren’t going to work.

Aziraphale wouldn’t like that though. He’d believe that whoever would be destined for Crowley must be wonderful and that he should be kind and ‘nice’. But he didn’t know how he was supposed to be with someone else when all he wanted was Aziraphale. If he could have handpicked a soulmate it would have been Aziraphale a hundred times over. Crowley knew however that would never be the case however much of a bastard he could be fate never worked out how you wanted it to. 

Aziraphale ended up writing his soulmate first.

Hello, this is your soulmate. Crowley groaned as the writing appeared on his wrist. This was going to be worse than he initially thought. 

Hi, are we sharing names now or waiting he responded. The longer the heathen went unnamed the better.

“Oh, perhaps he’s trying to be romantic and reveal his name at our first meeting?” Maybe this wasn’t going to be all that bad.

Yes, let’s wait and reveal ourself at our first meeting.

Alright, see you then. 

Aziraphale paced around the room. He had never really gotten to know a person intimately before. Humans really didn’t live all that long and he felt it would be too sad to end up getting attached. He was created knowing all the angels as his brothers and sisters so there had been no need to learn about them, he just knew. Crowley was the only being in all of existence that he had ever really needed to get to know or even wanted to get to know. He knew his favorite foods, his hobbies (plants and inducing acts of sin) most everything and yet talking with him every time they went out was still easy and they never ran out of topics. Even sharing silence was comfortable. He couldn’t even remember a time when he had to ask him questions. He supposed he would have to start with the basics so he could be prepared for their first meeting. 

A: What’s your favorite food?

A rather important question in the angel's opinion and having a human partner would be an excellent excuse to dine out more often. 

Crowley audibly laughed when he received the question. Whoever his soulmate was he was not a conversationalist.

C: Are we playing 20 questions?

This could actually get interesting.

A: 20 questions? 

“Jesus Christ how old is this guy” Crowley muttered to himself and went out to sit on the balcony. He figured some fresh air would help what felt like cheating on Aziraphale. “It isn’t cheating if we aren’t actually a thing, it’s an assignment, and I don’t even want to do it” he reminded himself. 

C: It’s a game where we each get 10 questions to ask one another anything we want. I’ll start by answering yours. My favorite food is Pineapple pizza. He grinned, it had been one of his best works in the culinary division.

“Oh good Lord” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at that. Crowley would like him he thought with a pang. 

A: You like to start trouble

C: Aw, you already get me.

A: Would you mind telling m your age?

Crowley stared at his corporations' reflection in the glass patio door. Mid-forties seemed about right but honestly, he really couldn’t tell humans ages. He decided to give Aziraphale a call about it. 

“Zira, tell me, how old do I look,” he asked smirk leaking into his voice. He loved talking to Aziraphale.

“Why not a day over 2 millennia my dear. Why do you ask?” Aziraphale quipped back. Crowley always asked such ridiculous questions but he supposed that was why he was so easy to talk to.

“Oh nothing, nothing, just wanted to make sure I was going for the right vibe that's all.” he waved his hand through the air despite Aziraphale not being able to see them. 

“Ah, well I think your vibe is quite nice and If I had to place the age of your tangible form I’d place you at 46 give or take?” 

“Perfect. I love looking like I should be on the verge of a midlife crisis.” Crowley scoffed. He didn’t really care but it was nice to pull compliments from Aziraphale occasionally even if he pretended not to appreciate them.

“That’s not what I meant. I think you look lovely no matter what age you’re trying to represent.”

Crowley stiffened a bit. He needed to tell the angel something soon it just felt wrong to keep this from him for much longer.   
“Well if that’s all you called for my dear I have a letter of sorts I was working on.” Aziraphale finished quickly and promptly hung up, realizing he had bared just a bit of his heart on the line -and under the circumstances now was not a great time. 

Crowley made a face when he heard the line go dead “Rude.” he thought but loved how flustered Aziraphale had sounded when he said he thought Crowley's appearance was ‘lovely’ you know, as the kids say. 

C: I’m nineteen. 

No better way to start tanking this relationship than with lies he shrugged and lifted his feet onto the railing ready to metaphorically set this bitch ablaze.

Aziraphale needed a drink. The conversation had gone so terribly wrong and downhill after his brief telephone conversation with Crowley. He was positive this coupling was divine retribution for falling in love with a demon. 

“What am I going to do.” Aziraphale groaned looking up at the ceiling of his bookshop. God wasn’t going to give him any answers but she really couldn’t object to a bit of venting. 

“He’s a child, he prefers movies over reading, AND” he began pacing wound up from all of the problems that were running through his mind “he hates the Ritz!” Not to mention no one could replace Crowley in his heart.

Crowley had lied in his answers for many reasons. His age- for no other reason than that it was funny and humans frequently found age gaps uncomfortable. He lied about the reading not because he didn’t love books, he loved stories- he was practically the start of all humanitys’ stories after all. He just didn’t want an excuse to bring this man into Aziraphale's shop and ruin his happy place. Lastly, he wasn’t much of a food demon to be fair. However, he and Aziraphale could eat at McDonalds six times a day and he would enjoy every moment of it because he was with Aziraphale. He just couldn’t taint their place with memories of someone that wasn’t him. 

He didn’t think the bloke even wanted to meet him anyways. He didn’t listen to any modern music and seemed to become confused when any modern icons were mentioned. He claimed to be deeply religious (wait till he found out Crowley was a demon) and all in all he just reminded him of Azirphale too much. 

That evening Crowley found his way to the bookshop. He didn’t think he could handle this on his own anymore. To his surprise, the news didn’t make Aziraphale sad at all. On the contrary, he seemed very pleased with the situation.

“Oh, my dear that’s excellent!” His eyes were gleaming. 

Crowley made a face. “It absolutely is not? What are you on angel?” He felt seven different levels of confused and offended.

“No, What I mean is I’ve been assigned a soulmate as well!” he beamed.

“Well that’s just twice as bad isn’ it’.” Crowley rubbed his temples. Now two humans would be getting in the way of what he really wanted.

“Crowley you’re not understanding me. What I mean is we can navigate this together just like all our other assignments!”

“Okay, I’m sort of following? Like go on double dates?” he replied dryly. 

“Yes, we can court together in a way? I really do think at the very least it could make the whole thing a bit less dreadful to have you there.”Aziraphale took one of Crowleys hands in both of his, eyes just desperate enough to push Crowley over the edge.

“Fine, but if you start making out I’m throwing myself out the window.”

\---

“Wow, I can’t believe he doesn’t like the Ritz you two are doomed.” Crowley laughed as his eyes scanned the menu of the Nandos they had ended up deciding to go to. 

It was quite the coincidence that his soulmate decided he wanted to go to a Nando’s just as he was about to ask. 

At about half an hour after the agreed arrival time, the pair were starting to get a bit nervous.

“Maybe it’s just common in human courtship nowadays to build up some anticipation,” Aziraphale suggested hopefully.

“No, they’re probably just assholes” Crowley decided grumpily. 

“Here I’m going to ask mine if he is going to be arriving soon.” Aziraphale said.

Aziraphale was distracted by the arrival of his food when Crowley noticed that his soulmate asked when he was going to be here. 

Crowley was so irritated he didn’t consult with Aziraphale before writing.

C: Well I’ve been here for the better part of an hour, I’d like to know when you’re getting here though

“Oh Lord, he’s been here this whole time we must have missed each other!” Aziraphale exclaimed from across the table. 

“Well go get him then.” 

“To be fair I don’t actually know what he looks like.”

“Ask.”

“No need to be so huffy my boy.” Aziraphale gave him a glance and pulled down his coat jacket to make more space for writing. Since they were sitting across the table from one another Crowley couldn’t see what he was writing but he did notice at the exact same moment a similar question to the one Aziraphale was writing was scrawling across his forearm. He didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry instead he responded with.

Gorgeous red hair  
Killer sunglasses   
Coolest snake birthmark on my left temple that you will ever behold 

Aziraphale instantly whipped his head to look at Crowley and gaped at him. 

“No?”

“Yes.”

“Let me see!” Aziraphale was already up walking over to Aziraphale's side of the table and gripping Crowleys Forearm like it was the rosetta stone. 

“We’re soulmates?” he whispered to Crowley.

“Looks like it angel,” he whispered back never wanting this moment to end. 

Aziraphale gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled as Crowley tried to reel him in for more. 

“We’ve been fools” Aziraphale muttered a little troubled with himself for not seeing something so clearly under his nose. “However you do not pass as a nineteen-year-old to be fair.”

“Aw, that’s rude.” Crowley laughed back and left Aziraphale to eat as he wrote his name all up and down his arms to watch them appear on Aziraphale's.

Now that they knew they were soulmates they had all the time in the universe with nothing to rush them along. Even so, when they danced that night Crowley felt as loved as he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this! Soulmates is one of my favorite tropes but definitely a bit tricky to write with these two.


End file.
